The present invention relates to an installation for purification of a liquid, naturally or industrially charged with impurities, by multi-stage distillation.
Multi-stage distillation installations which are known comprise a certain number of heat exchanger stages connected in series, in which the fluid to be treated is subjected from stage to stage to an increasing concentration caused by successive heating or flash actions. These installations are relatively complex and offer little flexibility in the treatment of the residues produced, since the fluid supply is effected at the entry of the first stage. Moreover these installations involve a relatively great consumption of energy.